


Cut Up Promises

by DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a dick in this fic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marinette is a good girlfriend, Mentions of Suicide, Poor Chloe, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois has everything. A loving girlfriend, wealth, and an enterprise that would never fall. What happens when she meets a childhood enemy?
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: August Miraculous AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Cut Up Promises

**Author's Note:**

> August 7, famous.

‘European Head of Law Enforcements, Chloe Bourgeois and her girlfriend, French Fashion Designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng clash with model and heir to Agreste Industries, Adrien Agreste: Adrien Agreste is a homophobe and verbally abuses the celebrity couple.’  
\- by Alya Cesaire

“And that’s the tea,” Alya said, munching on chips on Marinette's marble veranda with Greek arches, overlooking her generously sized pool.

“What a mouthful,” Nino says, arm slung around Alya’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you did that, Chloe. It doesn’t seem like you,” Kagami says.

Chloe scoffs, checking her nails. “That prick was asking for it, with his bitch-ass attitude.”

“You're telling me,” Marinette grumbles, flopping on top of Chloe.

The blonde took out Marinette’s hair from her tight bun and raked her fingers through the midnight blue hair.

Kagami was a 3 time winner of Olympic fencing and Alya was a travelling international reporter. Chloe was a prestigious lawyer that had law firms all around Europe.

Chloe and Marinette had been dating for 2 years and were incredibly happy. Alya married Nino, an international DJ sensation. Kagami was with Luka, the lead guitarist in a world famous band.

“What made you go off your rocker, Mari?” Luka asks, guitar long forgotten in his hands.

Chloe immediately sneers and Marinette’s lips part in a snarl.

“Apparently he’s friends with Nino so I was nice to him at the beginning.” Marinette starts but is cut off by Nino.

“Nah, man. I’d never betray you or Chloe like that. I ditched his ass when I figured out what he said,” Nino said, seriously. 

Alya places a comforting hand on her husband’s and gestures for Marinette to continue. 

“But, like Nino said, that motherfucking piece of shit had it coming. He was such a dick. Let me start from the beginning. So, we just met and….”

The night of the gala  
Chloe and Marinette emerged from their limo, Chloe’s hand curled possessively on Marinette’s waist.

Chloe wore a beautiful yellow dress. It had no sleeves and was made with a delicate satin. It cling to her body, highlighting every curve and showing them off with a classy look. She had large black hoops for earrings and wore 2 diamonds rings on her right hand with a third on her left. She had a simple gold and obsidian intertwined necklace.

Marinette was adorned in an ombre black to red dress. The top was a thin strap for sleeves, and had a cut through the middle to show off her assets till her waist. On her waist lay a beautiful silver embroidered belt and below the dress flowed off into a rich red. She had a ruby pendant, courtesy of Chloe, with one simple gold ring on her left hand. She wore her favorite black earrings. They were triangle shaped with elegant carvings inside.

Every and all parts of the two’s outfits were designed by Marinette, of course. Both of their closets were custom designed by Marinette. The two girls would always tell you they lost track of whose closet was whose, with all the clothes sharing.

Cameras went off as the two women smiled and waved.

“Where’s everyone else?” Marinette asks, tilting her head up once they were out of the paparazzi frenzied crowd and into the sophisticated gala.

Chloe leans down to whisper in Marinette’s ear, “They can’t come because they don’t give a flying fuck.”

Marinette giggles and goes on her tippy toes to press a kiss to Chloe’s cheek.

Instead of usually teasing Marinette for her lack of height, Chloe’s eyes turn cold as she sees a familiar head of blonde in her peripheral vision.

“Chloe? What’s wrong, mon amour?” Marinette asks.

Chloe purses her lip. “You know that really close childhood friend I told you about? The one that ditched me for being gay. The one that started bullying me by spray painting words like ‘slut’ and ‘dyke’ on my locker and using his friends to beat me up or touch me to convince me that being gay is a phase and all girls like boys? Well, he’s here.”

Marientte’s lips part in shock. Then her eyebrows furrow in anger.

“Let me give that shit a piece of my mind.” Marinette hisses, moving toward the crowd.

Chloe chuckles at her girlfriend's anger and pulls her back.

“Where are you going, ma chérie? You don’t even know who you are going to. You won’t be able to do anything to him. He is too powerful,” Chloe says, a small smile on her face.

Marinette huffs. “Will you at least tell me who it is?”

Chloe raises a perfectly done eyebrow. “Do you promise not to kill him?”

Marinette holds her chin up high and crosses her arms. “I’ll try.”

Chloe sighs. “That’s the best I’ll get from you. Adrien Agreste. His name is Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette’s jaw drops through the floor. “No. Mother. Fucking. Way.”

Chloe looks at her with alarm. “What? What happened?”

Marinette fumed. “He’s supposed to be my model for my next shoot.”

Chloe lets out a small ‘oh.’ Then she shakes her head. “Don’t let my bad relationship with him hurt your chances to become a better designer.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Fine. But one wrong comment and I kick his sorry ass so hard, he’s gonna wish he wasn’t born.”

Chloe laughs, kissing Marinette. “Deal.”

They spend the rest of the evening mingling with the guests before a voice destroys the rest of their evening.

“Chloe Bourgeois! I thought I recognized that hair!” a cheerful voice says from behind them.

Chloe turns and forces a smile once she sees who it is. “Adrien. A pleasure.”

The eccentric man grins, opening his arms. “This must be Marinette. I hear we’re working together soon.”

Marinette lets out a fake smile. “Yes, we are. How delightful.”

Adrien gestures for the two of them. “So, you two are awfully close for friends.”

Marinette’s eye twitches. “We’re dating.”

Adrien blinks in shock before laughing. “Got mad skills and jokes. But really though, what’s up with you two?”

Chloe smirks and girls her head back. “We’re actually dating, Adrien, and we are very happy.”

Adrien looks between the two and sighs. “It’s sad you haven’t grown out of this, Chloe. Marinette, I expect. Didn’t she grow up as the poor daughter of a baker? She doesn’t have anything. You were born rich, Chloe! You could get a real man and actually be happy instead of living on some ‘gay’ phase.”

The entire ball room is baffled by the man’s statement.

¾ of the people there looked as though they wanted to punch him or make him choke on his dick. The other ¼ wanted to do both.

Marinette opens her mouth to retort, when she is cut off by Chloe’s booming voice.

“That is enough, Adrien. It is one thing to say that shit to me, but never to Marinette. Do you know what kind of shit you put me through? My family ‘disowned’ me but to keep up their good image, they just ignored me and let me do whatever. And then you, my best friend, turned on me. Do you know how much it hurt every time I would have to stay after school to wash my locker because it had the words, ‘bitch’ or ‘attention whore’ written on it? Do you know that I started having panic and anxiety attacks?” Chloe snarls, her voice raising in volume with each line.

Adrien raises his hands in mock surrender. “Jeez, sorry for poking your buttons but-”

“I’m not finished, you son of a bitch, so sit your motherfucking ass down on the damn chair,” Chloe yells. “I went into depression because of you. I also almost did up something stupid because of you. That’s right, Adrien. I cut myself. Many, many, many times. And then I got into drugs and alcohol. And that’s how I met Marinette. She found me, cocaine in my hand, breath reeking like alcohol, and cuts all over my arms. She saved my life and became the only reason I wanted to live. I fought to see her smile. To see her laugh. And she helped me heal. And I love her for that. And I always will. She is the reason I made my enterprise and fortune. She’s the reason I’m not at the bottom of a river, dead.”

Chloe felt Marinette’s hand slip into hers and she feels tears running down her face. She belatedly thanks herself for wearing waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

Adrien looked appalled.

Current day  
“….and he tried to apologize. So that’s the tea,” Marinette finishes, quoting Alya’s earlier words.

It was so silent, you could hear the crickets chirp.

“He’s a dick,” Kagami finally says, her formality and politeness temporarily forgotten in a haze of anger.

Luka nods, unable to say anything at the moment.

“Work next week is gonna be interesting, huh, Mari?” Nino says.

Marinette blanches. “I’m going to need a shit ton of alcohol for next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!
> 
> Dress inspiration-  
> Marinette- https://www.amazon.com/Beaded-Gradient-Evening-Chiffon-Bridesmaid/dp/B07H9X1LVQ/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&keywords=Beilite&qid=1596774051&sr=8-2  
> Chloe -   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/697987642229053251/


End file.
